Into The West
by DivinitySickness
Summary: After Hacker is defeated, the kids are wounded, both physically and mentally, by the final battle. Suggested by flip8.


All we ever wanted was for it to stop. We never wanted this to happen…

I wonder if the horrors we faced, the pain we endured, the losses we struggled to comprehend, were worth it. I try to tell myself that freedom was worth it. Freedom is always worth the price.

But at what a terrible price was freedom gained! Could anything be worth the price of the lives of people we knew and loved? Even freedom!

Even as I glance around me, seeing my friends – both mentally and physically wounded – weep sorrowfully for those who have fallen, I feel deep anger that such a thing should demand such a great sacrifice. I feel like weeping myself. But I cannot break down… not just yet. Perhaps, in the darkest watches of the night, when no one can hear my grief, I will mourn. For now, however, I must be strong – for both my troubled companions and myself.

As I stare into the saddened, wise, eternal face of the supercomputer we fought to save, I decide that it _was_ worth it. At the loss of a few lives, many were saved. Many lived now that would not have been, if it hadn't been for those few people. Their memories will live on in those they were close to, heroes to the last. They sacrificed themselves for a just cause, a right cause. And that is what matters, in the end.

INTO THE WEST

**A Cyberchase Fanfiction**

**By Final Fantasy GX**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cyberchase, or any of its characters.

**Summary:** After Hacker is defeated, the kids are wounded, both physically and mentally, by the final battle. Too many were sacrificed for the sake of freedom, but they will always be remembered as heroes to the last.

**Rating:** PG (angst)

**Author's Note/s: ** Somewhat A/U. A fanfiction requested by flip8; the summary should explain the story sufficiently. Also, there will be POV changes, but Matt will be the first for a bit.

Not a great chapter, I know, but I promise it'll get better.

I miss Final Destinations. :(((

**.I.**

"We will never surrender to you!"

These were the familiar words that rang out on that fateful day. Unfortunately my arrogance, I must admit, did not have the effect I was looking for. Instead of becoming incensed, rushing headlong into a pointless battle, a stupid fight, Hacker merely threw back his head and laughed. Just laughed.

Recognising this as a trick to snatch all spectres of hope away from us, I refused to become even more furious. Hadn't he done enough to us? Hadn't he hurt enough people! Although I appeared outwardly calm, I was struggling to keep control of my emotions. My hot-headedness had gotten my friends and I into trouble before; I wasn't about to let that happen again.

After receiving no response, Hacker chuckled once more. "You have no chance of defeating me now!" he yelled out, defiantly. His cape flew in the strong breeze, his large form outlined in the unseen sun's golden glory, and for a moment, just a moment, he looked every bit the triumphant tyrant. The impression soon passed, however, and he looked again like what he truly was – a green, arrogant cyborg, bent on destruction and conquest. "You meddling kiddies will no longer thwart my plans for complete domination of cyberspace!"

He'd used that ruse before, too; I crossed my arms and glared sceptically up at that large-chinned, green visage. The cyborg stood on top of a rooftop at Sensible Flats, flanked by his robotic henchmen. My friends and I stood below him, Digit hovering above our heads; the citizens of the cybersite were scattered around us, watching with apprehension and not a little fear as Hacker performed his victory speech.

Hacker had already succeeded in capturing many cybersites – too many. Shangri-La had been the last to fall, and before that, Pompadoria, Happily Ever After (with the help of Wicked, of course), Poddleville, Valussa… and still more. Sensible Flats was now one of the remaining cybersites not under Hacker's dominion… but that would soon change, if we didn't do something immediately.

As he continued to list all the punishments he was going to mete out upon the Cybersquad, let alone Motherboard herself, I felt my temper stretch to breaking point. We had failed too many times: tricked on numerous occasions, forced into giving over another cybersite, bullied into retreating… Well, we would retreat no longer!

"You will not prevail, you green bag of wind!" Not a particularly imaginative thing to say, I know, but I wanted to buy time, so I could complete this plan forming in my mind…

"Matt!" Jackie whispered, urgently. "Shut up!" She glared at me dangerously, but I shot her a look of my own, trying to tell her what I was doing, and turned back to goading Hacker.

"You call yourself a genius? All your brains are in your chin!"

Now,_ that_ shut the cyborg up. He stopped talking, eyed me poisonously, but didn't do anything quite yet. On either sides of him, Buzz and Delete shifted restlessly, wondering what their boss was going to do.

"What's that stench? Oh, it's YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" Hacker suddenly roared, shaking with rage. "You will pay for that, boy!" He glared at Buzz and Delete, pointed at us, and yelled, "BUZZ! DELETE! GET THEM!"

"But, boss - " Delete started to protest, cowering from his master in fear; Buzz hid behind him, wary of Hacker's wrath.

"NOW!" I think Hacker almost burst a lung screaming at his henchmen…

Whimpering, the lanky robot and his shorter counterpart reluctantly obeyed. Leaping off the top of the building, they ran for us with such speed that even I was caught by surprise.

"Run!" I shouted, and turned to flee…


End file.
